Vexen's Birthday
by Celestial-moon-fire
Summary: It's that time of year again! Well, it was... and it seems Vexen forgot. Hmm... Well, xemnas has set up a plan for a party, and the rest of the Organization are asked to help. okay, okay... that's a lie. I came up with the plan, and they helped.


**I OWN NOTHING**

**(But the idea for the story)**

Down in the lab of the castle that never was, Vexen was busy with his most recent project. How could he ever get it finished before Superior sent him back too Castle Oblivion? With a sigh, he set his tools down. "This is never going to work." He frowned.  
The sound of corridors of Darkness opening alerted him to the presence of two other members. "Good evening, Vexen," came the quiet voice of number VI.  
"Ah, Zexion, it's a pleasure to see you again." Vexen stood up and turned to face Zexion and the mystery guest. "Lexeaus." He dipped his head in greetings. "To what occasion do I owe this visit?" Usually they stayed out of the lab on Saturdays, leaving Vexen to himself.  
"Oh we just thought you might need some help. Tell me, what are you working on right now?" Zexion walked quietly over to the desk Vexen had been sitting at moments ago. Lexeaus followed just as silently. Zexion quietly scanned the paper on the desk, finishing in a matter of minutes, despite the large amount of text.  
"Why we feel the ghost of emotion? Vexen, you of all people should know the heart is not the only organ that portrays emotion." Zexion leaned against the desk and crossed his arms.  
The dull emerald glow from the various experiment pods gave his silvery blue hair an unnatural shine. Lexeaus had not moved much since reading the paper and stared at the ground with his arms crossed as always.  
"You misunderstand, Zexion. I know the mind itself creates the emotion. The heart magnifies the feeling allowing us to express the emotions." Vexen explained. "What I do not understand, is Axel, Demyx, and Roxas's ability to show stronger feelings than the rest of us."  
"Ah, that..." Zexion said quietly. "You know they had very emotional somebodies. They might have stronger memories of what it was like."  
"But the memory alone can not create such strong feelings as they share." Vexen started pacing the room as he always did when he was in deep thought.  
Zexion sighed and stared into a giant green pod. Just a little longer.

Meanwhile, up on the higher floors of the castle, Axel and Roxas were decorating the dining room. They were trying to hang a banner across the top of the doorway, but it was not cooperating.  
"Stupid plastic." The redhead frowned. He almost had his side done, but trying to hold the nail and the banner up with one hand, and trying to use the hammer with the other, was not working very well.  
Roxas was having better luck. He had decided to hold it in place with duct tape while he nailed it to the wall. "How are you doing on your side Axe?" He asked. He was almost done now. Just one more nail to the bottom left corner, then pull of the duct tape, and he would be done.  
"Just peachy thanks." Axel said and started hammering his first nail. He misjudged the area the hammer would land and instead of hitting the nail, he hit his thumb. This caused him to drop the hammer and it landed on the unsuspecting head of the Melodious Nocturne.  
"Ow!" They both cried out at the same time. Roxas hopped off the ladder and shook his head. "Honestly, you two are more trouble than you're worth." He laughed, not really meaning it. "Are you going to be alright Demyx?"  
The sitarist nodded, blinking away those little tears that always came whenever he got hurt.  
"I'm good. The sharp end didn't get me." He rubbed the spot where the hammer hit his head and was displeased to find a lump.  
"You sure you're okay?" Axel asked from above, his thumb not hurting as much anymore, just a dull throbbing now.  
"Just fine, thanks." Demyx replied.  
"With a skull as thick as his I'm sure not even Saix could do much damage." Roxas joked.  
"Hey!" Demyx said. "Not. Cool."  
"Sorry, but it's true my friend." Roxas laughed again and went to do more decorating. Demyx was about to follow.  
"Hey, before you go, could you hand me the hammer?" Axel asked. Demyx picked up the deadly hammer and stretched until he cold slip it onto the top of the ladder. "Thanks man." Axel said and reached for it, trying to keep his balance so he did not fall off the ladder. Just a little longer... The trio thought at the same time.

Down in the Gummi Hangar, Larxene, Xigbar, and Luxord exited the Organizations black and white Gummi Ship. They had a few bags full of stuff for Xaldin. Said nobody was waiting for them by the spare Gummi Blocks.  
"Hey Xaldin, we got the stuff you asked for." Larxene called. The three members brought everything over to him and he checked to make sure they got everything he asked for.  
"Good. Help me get it too the kitchen." He ordered. Though Xigbar was a rank higher, he did not really mind being ordered around by his old friend. The four of them portaled it all into the kitchen and they unloaded everything onto the countertops.  
Xaldin kicked everyone out of his kitchen and got to work. Almost time for the big event, they all thought.

Xigbar and Luxord headed to their rooms, passing Saix on the way. "Is everything going according to plan?" He asked as tonelessly as he always did.  
"It's all going well." Luxord said in a light British accent.  
"How are things on your end dude?" Xigbar asked.  
"Just fine. Now, if you do not have anything else to say, I suggest you get back to work. It's almost time for the big event." Saix said and walked by the others. Soon, he thought as he made his way to the dining room to check on the trio of decorators.

In the meeting room, the Superior was reading over a card he had picked up. It was for Vexen, of course, from Larxene. 'Happy, what is it, millionth birthday?' it read.  
He was just checking to make sure they all said something nice. He was not sure if he would call Larxenes nice, but probably the nicest he could get out of her at any rate.  
Xemnas sighed. "Last one... Roxas." 'Happy Birthday Vexen, hope you have a nice year.' It read. Well then, he was done here.

Back in the kitchen, Xaldin was putting on the final additions to the waffles he had made. Why birthday waffles? Because of a certain accident with a mutated chocolate cake and an unfortunate Vexen. Therefore, instead of a birthday cake, Xaldin had to make waffles. Not just any waffles you could buy in the store, homemade waffles with everything you could imagine to make a waffle taste good on the side. On one of the waffles (Vexen's waffle) was a candle in the shape of the infinity symbol. Seeing as a nobody never aged, it seemed appropriate. "Almost time for the big event," Xaldin thought with as much excitement as a nobody could have.

Axel, Demyx, and Roxas stepped back to admire the decorations. It all looked perfect. The happy birthday Vexen banner was straight, and Axel had managed not to break his thumb, even though he had hit it at least three more times trying to get the stupid thing up.  
Along with the banner, there were balloons every here and there.  
"You sure this is what Mansex wanted for decoration?" Roxas asked, now having second thoughts about it. If you think about how the room looked, and Vexen's personality, you see that they do not really mix well.  
"Ah' I'm sure it'll be fine." Axel said.  
Just then, Saix walked in. He was a bit surprised, if that were possible.  
"Hi puppy," Demyx said. "Did we do a good job?"  
"..." Saix said nothing. He turned slowly and left without a word.  
"... Is that a yes?"  
No reply.

Back in the meeting room, Saix and Xemnas were talking about the decorations.  
"They just don't seem... Vexen appropriate." Saix said.  
"Hmm... This could present a problem. Saix, go back and have them redecorate it to be more Vexen like." Xemnas ordered.  
"Superior... If I may suggest, why not just have the party the basement?"  
Xemnas pondered this for a moment, then "sound's like a wonderful idea. First we must get Vexen out of the basement."

Back in the basement, Vexen and the others were just finishing an experiment, when...  
A portal opened. Out stepped Saix.  
Vexen was shocked. Saix NEVER visited the lab. Ever. Unless, that is, the Superior asked him too.  
"Vexen, the Superior needs your opinion on something rather important." Saix said emotionlessly.  
"But I'm working on something important down here!" He protested.  
"Vexen, it would be wise to listen to Saix." Zexion said. "He IS Xemnas's most trusted advisor."  
Vexen was about to say something but stopped, sighed, and took of his goggles. "Fine."  
Saix opened a portal and followed Vexen through it.  
"What could have happened...?" Lexeaus asked. "Superior told us to keep him here."  
"Who knows."  
They turned when another portal opened.  
"Xigbar? What brings you to the lab?"  
"We decided to have the party down here, due to some decorating mishaps." He replied, then yawned. He was trying to take a quick nap, but Saix had sent him to meet the Superior to be briefed on the situation. The poor man never got much sleep...  
"He wants us to decorate down here to be more Vexen-like."  
"I told him putting those three on the job was a bad idea." Zexion shook his head. "I know the perfect place to set it all up." Zexion gestured for the others to follow as he slipped quietly out the door.

"Vexen, how goes the research?" Xemnas asked casually.  
"Just fine, but Saix says you needed my opinion on something?  
"Yes, what do you think about painting the thrones?"  
"... THAT'S why I had to leave my research?!"  
"Yes, it is VERY important. I have been reading up on how to be a good Superior, and it says to let the members of your organization show some individuality. What do you think?"  
"Fine I guess. Can I get back to my research now?"  
"But Vexen! How will I ever paint all these myself?" He pointed at one of the other thrones, which, Vexen noticed; had a few paint cans on it.  
"But, but-"  
"Grab a paintbrush, Vexen! We need to have numbers I through III done by 6:30 PM!" (It was currently 4 PM)  
"But my research!" Vexen whined.  
"It can wait. Now get to work painting Xigbar's throne. Oh, and Marluxia will be joining us."

"Well this is going to be fun. Vexen and Marluxia despised each other, as many of you may know." Celestial said before beginning to type again.

About an hour later, Xemnas's throne had been painted a lighter shade of gray, Xigbar's was half done in dark gray, and Xaldin's had not been started yet.  
"All right men!" Xemnas shouted suddenly. "Break time! I took the liberty of having my lesser nobodies bring lunch, and then we can get back to work."  
Marluxia and Vexen glared at each other again, for what seemed to be the thousandth time that hour, and floated back to the ground.  
A lesser nobody brought them lunch, consisting of what looked to be Tuna, an apple, and some tea.  
They finished it quickly and got back to work.  
Another hour later, Xigbar's was done, and somehow, Miracuesly, they finished Xaldin's. (It was painted dark blue) Most likely because they weren't as tall as Xemnas's throne.  
"Right, while that dries, let's get to work with the designs." Xemnas announced, and grabbed a Metallic Silver paint can and grabbed his paintbrush again.  
"I want nobody symbols on mine." Xemnas said and started painting after pouring some paint in the tray.  
Without a word, Vexen and Marluxia got to work. One working in the middle part of the throne, and the other at the bottom.

Much later, (A half hour to be exact) down in the basement it was all set up perfectly. Zexion had Marluxia (before he went to help Xemnas) make Ivy climb the walls, (they were one of Vexen's favorite) and then he had set up a table for the presents they had gotten Vexen. They were mostly just new things to help him with his lab work. (New goggles, gloves, ect.)  
Now they just needed Vexen and it was finished. Then maybe, just maybe, celestial would leave them alone for a change.

"Ha, fat chance." She said before typing again.

"Are we done yet?" Vexen asked. He was tired of painting. There were various colors all over his clothing, some in his hair-courtesy of Marluxia- and somehow he'd even gotten some in his shoes.  
Xemnas looked at his watch. "Hmm..."  
Then, Zexion came in via portal. "Superior, Vexen, we have something in the lab you must see."  
"Did something happen to my experiment while I was gone?" Vexen asked, looking worried.  
"Oh, not that. Just come down anyways." Zexion said, creating a portal to the basement where the party was going to be.  
Xemnas went in first, then Marluxia, then Vexen and Zexion went in at the same time.  
They were met with a loud "SURPRISE!!!" that nearly made Vexen jump out of his skin.  
"W-what is going on in here?!" Vexen demanded.  
"It's your birthday Vexen, don't you remember?" Lexeaus reminded him.  
"It... Is? But it can't be April already!"  
"Well of course it's April," Zexion said, "Didn't you notice the constant raining we've been having here?"  
"Well that explains a lot. So, you guys remembered my birthday. I don't believe that. Someone had to of told you."  
"Oh, that..." They all muttered at the same time, before glaring at the ceiling.

Celestial looked through her text to find most of the Organization glaring at her. "Eheheh... Moving on now." She said hurriedly and started typing out the party.  
She wrote about the waffles, the new goggles, and the next 3 hours of Birthday fun, and then, focused on a conversation between Xemnas and Vexen.

"Well I must say, it was a nice party, Superior." Vexen commented, and then yawned. "So what are you going to do with the rest of the thrones? Should I mix a paint remover for you?"  
"For the thrones? Of course not! Vexen, I expect you to come back tomorrow and help me finish painting them all!"  
"Wait, wait, wait, you mean you really intended to paint them from the start?! They weren't just supposed to distract me?!"  
"No of course not. Why do you think I bought all those paint cans? I want each throne to be painted to the owners liking."  
"But Superior! My research! I can't study if I'm painting!"  
"That's exactly why you will be painting. Everyone will be painting. Everyone needs a break from studying, fighting, and whatever else they do. That's what my book says. Everyone needs a vacation at some point."

At this point, celestial knew she would most likely be frozen in a chunk of ice for coming between Vexen and his research.  
And that book she has the Superior reading will most likely wind up in a chunk of ice beside her. Nevertheless, she needed to end this tribute before it got to long, or she ran out of time.

And that, is the end. A strange, not very well thought out ending, but seeing as how this was started at least two months ago, and this was due by tomorrow, she decided that she could live with it.

THE END

~Credits~

Words 2615

Xemnas ~ Typed by celestial  
Xigbar ~ Typed by celestial  
Xaldin ~ Typed by celestial  
Vexen ~ Typed by celestial  
Lexeaus ~ Typed by celestial  
Zexion ~ Typed by celestial  
Saix ~ Typed by celestial  
Axel ~ Typed by celestial  
Demyx ~ Typed by celestial  
Luxord ~ Typed by celestial  
Marluxia ~ Typed by celestial  
Larxene ~ Typed by celestial  
Roxas ~ Typed by celestial

Written by celestial  
Directed by celestial  
Characters owned by Square Enix


End file.
